They were Meant to be Togather
by JasmineJewel01
Summary: 10 teenage students from Townsville High have a chance to go a very elite high arts Academy were theres danceing,singing, art, and most importantly...to brong them toagther as one! Original pairing


**Me:guess who's back...back again*trying to sing to start the chapter***

 **Everyone*looks at her like she grew a third head***

 **Me:could of just said something...*stomps away from everyone else***

 **Blossom:Ok someone please go do the disclaimer,and somebody else go get her*has a slight migraine***

 **Bubbles:On it*runs away to get me***

 **Boomer: She does not own any of the characters,just the plot and story**

 **Me*pops out of nowhere*HAVE FUN READING BAIII**

"So...Flo... have you decided on what 10 teenagers will attends the Student of arts Academy?" Princeple Mylers said with a ruff thick Italian accent.

"Well sir, I choose the most accurate to work togather,and set a good example for our school...kinda..." Flo said,but slightly whispered the last part, so she could only hear it...

"They better be! Our connections are playing on those 10 teenagers, so if this doesn't workout...your job is on the line!" The Principal said with slight rage at the women sitting in front of his desk.

"Of course sir, I will make sure that the ten teenagers I send to this school will workout!" Flo said as she slowly mocked him. Good news to her, the-principal didn't get it like that. Flo got up out of her chair and exited his room without another word.

"I know they could work togather, I just dont know how to connect them as a whole" Flo said as she slowly walked to her room getting ready for the next Class to enter...

A girl smiled hugely as she was swarmed with people hugged her from all over. She just made a winning goal for her soccer team.

"Hahaaaa ok guys stop it's no biggie" she said with laughter.

"Oh you think this is bad,this ain't even the worst part!" One girl said as everyone smiled evilly at her...

"What are you—" suddenly she was picked up by her team mates and was carried to the locker room.

She thanked them and went to go change into her regular clothers, but as she changed she looked into the mirror and smiled at herself;black milky hair that shined,even tho she was inside, lime green eyes that were so intriguing, they would pull you in after a second glance, plump juicy lips that were so kissable,every boy wanted her... it also didn't help that she had a body of a goddess...

She shook her head to pull out of whatever trance she had,and mad her way to her next class

 ** _Buttercup Victoria_**

Unknown to Buttercup tho, there was someone watching her when she made the victorious goal...

 ** _Butch micheals_**

He watched her from a distance to make sure she wouldn't kick his ass if he got caught staring at her.

He wouldn't say it to anybody,but he kind of liked Buttercup... He watched as her team mates carried her away as she pumped her fist in the air laughing with her friends...

"Hey Watch our man" unbeknownst to Him tho,There was a football coming straight towards him.

He snapped out of it just in time to catch the football that someone threw at him. He smirked as he turned his attention toward his friend.

"Mitch you asshole, you know I zone out sometimes!"

He threw the ball tward Mitch who was during laughing on the floor!

"Oh come on, you was just checking out the girls on the football team dude" Mitch choked down his laughter as his teammate glared at him.

 ** _Butch Gonzalez_**

"Whatever man you already know I have a girlfriends!"

Butch wasn't just a football player,he was extremely handsome,and has black spikey hair, dark forest green eyes,and an amazing 6 pack, and tan skin...

Mitch looked at Butch with a disoriented look...

"Why the hell are you still with Princess, I mean didn't she flirt with other dudes man?"

Butch didn't like Princess at all, she was a rich brat that hated the word "No", and the only reason he ever went out with Princess,was because she was the most popular girl in school,and it was just natural for the most popular football player to date the most popular girl, and that happened to be Princess.

"Naw dude those were just rumors, I asked her myself" Butch said with a tight tension around his throat, that always happens when he _lies..._

A girl chuckled lightly as she turned a page of her supernatual book. She always loved it when she had a good book to read, and the breeze running threw her hair."Oh Jason, why are you falling for Diana when you have a daughter to be carrying about"

She mumbled a couple words trying to analyze her book, and a suddenly heard he name being called?

"Ohhhh Dexter, I didn't know you had Lunch this period!" She exclaimed with excitement! You see, she had a best friend that she met at the begging of freshman year, and she didn't know that her best friend saw her more than just best friends.

 ** _Blossom Valentina_**

Dexter smiled at Blossom with lust in his eyes; Blossom had Beautiful Rosey pink eyes, an amazing body, plump light pink lips, and long luxurious red hair that went all the way to her knees,and semi tan skin.

"So Dexter, you didn't answer my question, I didn't know you were in this lunch period" Blossom nervously said with a weak smile.

"Oh, I got my Schedule changed so we could be in every class togather!" Dexter said with joy in his eyes.

"Oh... that's great!" Blossom said as she scooted alittle farther away from Dexter...

"Dexter, you didn't have to do that...hehe"

"No it's ok, I mean I missed you in all my classes with my Bestie" Dexter said with a stalkerlishes voice...

"great..." Blossom whispered awkwardly.

"Ok Donald you know that's not correct!" He said with a slight irratation to his voice.

"Dude this like makes like no sense..." Donald said as he looked out the window at the basketball court.

"Look dude I'm not tutoring you just for fun, you need to get your grades up so you can play basketball. So get your head in the game! And do this Math problem!" He yelled as he pumped up his hand, trying to help get Donald get excited for math! Ya no. Didn't work.

"Dude imma just give up,like there's so many thing I could do with my life at this exact moment and time, Snapchat, got a taco and snap the taco" Donald said with a bored dramatic expression.

(-.-) "boy if you don't—" He started to speak but cut himself off before he started roasting this freshman that probably had about 10 friends on Snapchat, and probably even less on instagram.

"Brick it's cool man, period already over, Imma just get some loser to do my paper for me or wateva" Donald said tired of the conversation getting turned on him.

"Dude what about you te—" Brick said as he rubbed his eyes Irratated,because Donald already left(•.•)

 ** _Brick Martin_**

Brick had red fiery hair, that he held in a pony tail that went to his back, a hot red hat that was turned back words, and blood Ruby red eyes, and a toned body,with tan skin.

So Brick was a student tutor, doesn't really have a lot of friends.People only talk to him cause they know his the smartest in the class, ang they try to use him for good grades. Most of the guys do that, while the girl flirt with him cause he has the Brains, and Brawns...

But he was smarter then all of them,so he wouldn't have a lot of friends that didn't go south...

"BUBBLES COME OVER HERE, ITS AMAZING!!"

Bunny said as she smiled wiidley at her best friend,Bubbles. Bubbles laughed loudly as she turned around to Bunny. You see, this two were the Weirdos of the school. Nobody hated on them or disliked them. It's just that they didn't didn't like the idea of being fake or so called"popular"... so they both became best friends. Bunny was the weird crazy hyper girl that a lot of people said she was"to much to handle" And Bubbles was the happy bubbly girl,but don't get mistaken,cause she will turn and fight you in a 2.5 seconds if you talk about her or her best friend, people called her "bipolar" but she took it as a compliment!

"Bunny(-.-) there's like nothing there" Bubbles said teasingly.

"I know, I just wanted you to look behind you...cause Mrs Awsome was here..." the two looked at each other and started burst out laughing! That's why people thought those two were on something...weird

 ** _Bunny latina_**

Bunny had brown shiny hair that she wore in a tight ponytail, or sometimes in one braid, stunning violet purple eyes, and plump lips, light/tarnish skin, curves of a goddess.

 ** _Bubbles Montez_**

Bubbles had natural golden blonde hair, that she wore in 2 ponytail, graceful baby blue eyes, plump rosy lips , and milky white skin. Awsome curves of an hourglass!

"Hey Bunny I feel like today is gonna be a good day" Bubbles said with squinted eyes like she was a psychic telling the future.

"Ya, but like not in a'imma find a 10 $ bill on the floor' kind of good day,but more like a' somethin bout to go down' kinda good." Bunny said squirting her eyes exactly like Bubbles. Ya see from a regular 'sane' person of view, they would look like they were on drugs or somethin,but to Bubbles and Bunny... it was just a normal day to them...Bunny might be cuckoo,but Bubbles was super nice to everyone,until they cross her...

"Dude what the hell!" Boomer said as his best friend ruined his new painting with his dumb fire work prank!

"Ohh come on bro... it was just a prank!" Bullet exclaimed with a little nerve in his voice...

"Oh ok cool then no problem just fun it cool ya" Boomer exclaimed as he rambled on...he did this when he was pissed of!..

"Ok sorry dude I was just trying out this new fire cracker that I got at off of the internet!" Bullet said wit excitement!

Ok well this two are just like Bubbles and Bunny, but in a guy form...horrible explanation but we're gonna roll with it(.) anyways, Boomer has Blonde prince like hair, that he could flip when wet!!(just an imagination slomo of him flipping it!!) he had an amazing body, and deep dark blue eyes , and he is a pretty chill guy...super mellow...like flan... ANYWAYS, Bullet was super hyper,crazy, and weird... i think he was dropped on the head when he was a baby...(-.-) idk but those two met at he beginning of freshman year, and clicked right away! They had a bunch of friends,but those two just had somethin closer...but Boomer always wondered why he had a crazy manic best friend...

Bullet had brown shiny hair that was gelled up, and a bandana around his head that said "Boy Bullet" and he had dark purple eyes, and an amazing body! His personality was one word...'Crazy'

"Well whatever, the free periods over,so let's just get to our next class boi" Boomer said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok whatever my dear friend" Bullet said with a funny face one.

Boomer just laughed as he walked out of the room

"Hey wait up... I thought we were gonna skip or at least show up late" Bullet said running after his best friend.

 ** _Bullet Lopez_**

 ** _Boomer Perez_**

"Hey how you doing girl" a ramdom Dude said as he put his arm around Bell.

She cringed inwardly but hide it well. She was use to these thing happening all the time. Ya see Bell doesn't like this happening,but when rumor got out that she had sex with her ex boyfriend, people didn't call her a slut, she just became super popular...

"I'm doing fine Fabian" Bell said with a fake smile ok her face... As Fabian keepers Rambling on about getting her Snapchat, Bell looked over to another boy,that was flirting with another girl. She sigh softly as she watched that boy out his arm around the blonde bimbo,and walk off into the crowded halls. Bell turned her attention tward the boy who was talking to her.

"Sure sure sure Fabian, just txt me later or something I gtg.." Bell moves his hand off of her thigh...again,and walked of to her next class.

"Wait I don't have your number?...that's why I was talking to you?" Fabian said confused as ever, but Bell has already left with a small tear going down her eye...

 ** _Bell Frost_**

Bell had white as snow hair, and exotic silver shiny eyes, plump rosey lips, and milky white skin, great curves, and a perfect smile... but Bell was known as the girl who flirted with everyone, a girl who acted like the most popular girl in school... Bell had a different motive for going out with all those players, except one... ** _Bliss Black_**

Bliss had shiny silver hair, smooth grey eyes, and a Awsome body and face...he was a player with no heart,who didn't care for girls,but used them...

Not all of that was true, he only liked one for in his whole life,and he almost got the girl until Rumors were spilled, of him making out with Princess in the back of the school... He hated the rumor,but when rumors spread,they could never go back... one day the girl he liked stop talking to him, and that girls name was Bell Frost... unknowned to him tho, she loved him just as much as he did her, But Bell has been cheated on so many times,that she couldn't trust Bloss anymore... so they both became flirts and players to make the other jealous, and there real stop ship consisted of only that.

"So baby how you doing?" Bliss said as he saw Bell looking at him in the distance.

"Um...like good how are you" the girl said as she twisted a strand of hair from herself.

"Well since you doing good,let me walk you to your next class..." Bliss said as smoothly as it could go.

He heard her ramble on as he looked in the corner of his eyes to see Bell holding back tears that looked like they were about to spill out...

He always felt like ripping the guys she would flirt with apart, but thought it was useless since she would always take there side and not his. It pained him to see that,but he thought it was just life. Right?

"Like sure Bliss that would be totally Awsome"

He grabbed her by the waist and walked off into the crowds of people making it to There classes. He didn't have to look back to see Bell running into her next class probably trying to find a tissue and a mirror to fix her face before anyone got to see her... _the_

 _pain... Bliss cringed alittle every time he or she would do that to each other...so unhealthy for the two!_

 ** _Bliss Fernandez_**

"Student, if I call your name, I would like you to go to see me in room 205 for a special announcement. _Blossom Valentina, Brick Martin, Buttercup Victoria,Butch Gonzalez,Bubbles Montez,Boomer Perez, Bunny Latina,Bullet Lopez,Bell Frost, Bliss Fernandez, that we'll be all Thank you."_

Principal Mylers said on the intercom.

Each student came into the room to find the principal, a teacher, and 10 airplane tickets... _what Well happen next?_

 _ **Sorry I had to cut it short, Kinda sorta a Cliffhanger, but not as bad as you think!! Really excited tho for this storie, I have faith in this story!!!! Baiiii hope you guys love it 2••#**_


End file.
